


Zapretnaya Lyubov

by growling_glanni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Khan, Alpha Kirk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual mpreg, Gen, I don't actually understand omegaverse well so take this attempt and forgive me lol, I had to resist typing in Chekov's accent, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Pavel, Omega Spock, eventual Pavel Chekov/Khan Noonien Singh, some TOS references eventually, takes canon and au and the comics and shoves it into a blender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growling_glanni/pseuds/growling_glanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden love and an ultimate choice.</p>
<p>[A retelling of Into Darkness, with a Chekhan twist, and some lovely Spirk as well.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note update: March 28 2017: Hey new and old readers alike! I changed the summary of the fic, as it had its very original summary and the story had changed since then. Sorry for the confusion.

Walking through the streets of London, Pavel Chekov had a lot on his mind. He had been shadowing Scotty in Engineering, learning the ins-and-outs of what makes the Enterprise tick. He was lost in thought when he bumped into someone.

“Sorry…” he said.

The man looked at him.

“It’s quite alright.”

Pavel looked at the man. He was quite muscular, with captivating blue eyes. Pavel couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated. He then noticed that the man had come from the Kelvin Memorial Archive building.

“You are Starfleet too?” Pavel asked.

“Yes. I’ve been working in archives since… well...that’s not important.” He extended his hand for a shake. “Commander John Harrison.”

Pavel shook his hand, not feeling any less intimidated. “Pavel Andreievich Chekov… Ensign.”

“What’s on your mind, Ensign?” Harrison asked, curious. “Must be something for you to be so lost in thought…” 

“Yes, slightly, I guess. You see, I’ve been learning all the ins-and-outs in Engineering aboard the USS Enterprise. It’s a lot to take in. I’m simply used to being a navigator.”

“Ah. Understandable. Well, if you ever need someone to test you, or just to ramble to, I’m sure I can help.”

Pavel smiled a small smile. He was captivated by Commander Harrison. “That… sounds good. I’d better get going. See you around?”

“Sure. Actually, how about tomorrow night, at 8 pm?”

Pavel looked confused.

“A date?” he asked.

“Well, no, just drinks between new friends. You could call it a date if you want.”

“Sounds fine.” the young Russian replied with a laugh.

The two of them went their separate ways. Little did Pavel Chekov know, this was the beginning of a forbidden love story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using a bit of stuff from the novelization of Into Darkness to give you a timeline :)

Months had went by since the night Pavel bumped into John Harrison. The two had fallen madly in love, and began a relationship. However, it was not without its hardships. Harrison had become unstable and moody, something Pavel just didn’t understand.

Early morning, in bed, Pavel was awoke by the sound of footsteps back and forth in the bedroom he shared with Harrison. He opened his eyes, and looked to find him pacing back and forth, seemingly enraged.

“John... _golubushka_...what is wrong? You seem angry..”

Harrison stopped, glaring at his lover.

“It’s nothing Pasha. Don’t concern yourself with it.”

“Nothing? Then why are you being so… unstable? You’ve been like this a lot lately.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. You wouldn’t understand anyway. I should go. I have a lot to do.” He said, heading out before a very confused Pavel could say another word.

***  
Across town, at Royal Children’s Hospital, a man--very tired and emotionally drained, sat with his equally exhausted wife, at their daughter's bedside. The girl looked to be about eight years old, with a skin tone that could be described as an umber brown. She was hooked up to many machines, laying motionless. The disease she had been suffering from left her with very little of her soft, raven hair. Her prognosis was grim; she would probably not see her ninth birthday.

The image of his daughter laying there was too much for the father to handle. He left the room and went out onto the old stone deck of the hospital. In the distance, the towers of Greater London could be seen in the horizon. Patients dotted the deck, enjoying the fresh air. The young man was standing staring off in the distance, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice…

“I can save her.”

The young man was startled. He turned to face the individual speaking to him. “What did you say?”  
The man who spoke was John Harrison. 

“Your daughter. I can save her.” Harrison said, with no hint of unconfidence.

The young man was sure this ridiculous claim was nothing more than a joke.

“Who are you?” the man asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this fic draws A LOT from the novelization of Into Darkness, since it is taking place within the movie-verse at the moment. Hope it's not too bad.

Harrison returned to the flat he and Pavel had been sharing in London. He noticed a note on the kitchen counter, and picked it up. It was from Pavel, and it read:

_“Golubushka._

_I wanted to see you before I had to leave, but unfortunately I didn’t get the chance. It’s alright though, my next shore leave, I will be in your arms again. :) I love you, John. More than anything in the vastness of space._

_Eternally yours,_

_Pasha <3”_

Harrison smirked reading the note. He wasn’t used to romantic gestures. He went into a room down the small hallway and across from his and Pavel’s bedroom. There wasn’t much in the room, just a desk, a chair and some other things. On the desk, a small music player sat. It was definitely centuries old, and the music coming from it seemed to be just as ancient.

Harrison picked up an extractor, which seemed out of place in such an antiquated room, and began to draw his own blood. The blood filled the extractor, and when a sufficient amount had been drawn, he disengaged the device. Harrison then transferred the blood to a vial, and put the vial in a wooden rectangular box. Beside the vial was an opening, and he placed a Starfleet Academy ring into it, closing the box. He smiled wickedly. Things were about to get interesting.

***

The next morning, Thomas Harewood walked down the street heading to the Kelvin Memorial Archives. He glanced up and noticed John Harrison staring at him from across the street. Harrison’s blood had ended up saving the life of his daughter, despite everything he and his wife had been told about her condition.

But he knew why Harrison was there; to make sure he lived up to his end of the bargain. Harewood entered the building, and after being scanned by security, he entered the elevator, heading down to a vast underground chamber. He was nervous; he was sure someone would notice something…

He sat down at his desk with a glass of water, and sent a message to Admiral Marcus. Only Harewood and Marcus knew what it said. Afterwards, he slipped the Starfleet Academy ring into the glass of water and it began to fizz…. and then… an explosion. Harewood was the first victim, but the explosion killed many.

John Harrison observed the explosion from a safe distance. His plan was coming together.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Pavel walked through the courtyard of Starfleet headquarters, heading into find Kirk. He was almost to the door when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I wonder how this bombing in London is going to affect our five-year mission..."

Pavel turned around, confused. The voice belonged to his fellow crew member, Hikaru Sulu.

"Hmm? Sorry, Hikaru… I wasn't paying attention."

Sulu smirked. "The Kelvin Memorial Archives building in London was bombed this morning. Quite a loss of life."

Pavel felt nauseated. His Golubushka was there…

"Have they released names?" He asked, shaking a bit.

"No. Still sifting through the rubble, looking for bodies… Well, parts of bodies."

Pavel turned away, tears burning his eyes. "I need to go. I need to be alone right now." He said, hurriedly going through the doors and into the first bathroom he saw.

***

Jim Kirk was heading to an emergency conference requested by Admiral Marcus, when he spotted Spock speaking to his new Captain, Frank Abbott. Kirk couldn't help but wonder if this would have any impact on his and Spock's relationship. He passed by them, consumed by thought, and headed into the conference room. Spock entered a short time later, and sat next his new Captain, something that bothered Kirk just a bit.

Everyone else seated at the table were captains and their First Officers – – Well, with the exception of Admirals Pike and Marcus – – and that cemented the seriousness of the situation.

Admiral Alexander Marcus spoke before anyone could ask a word. "Thank you all for convening on such short notice. By now all of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive. Now it's a damn hole the ground and forty-two men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer who confessed to carrying out the attack, and he was being forced to do it by this man… Commander John Harrison." Marcus continued as the image of the individual in question appeared on the screens of those assembled. "And Harrison was one of our own. He is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one-man war against Starfleet."

Everyone in the room began whispering amongst themselves in disbelief. Kirk stared at the image of John Harrison. He was sure he had seen him somewhere before… Kirk squinted his eyes, thinking. He had seen Harrison before… With Ensign Chekov… At a bar. Kirk remembered his young Ensign had been in Harrison's arms, kissing him. This was going to make things awkward…

The new image appeared before the group of assembled officers. It was a still from a security recording. It showed Harrison in the process of entering a Starfleet jumpship. He had nothing else with him except for two black duffel bags.

Admiral Marcus spoke again: "five minutes after the explosion, Harrison, commandeered the jumpship you see and made a run for it. Despite the confusion, security was able to locate him only moments after his departure. We had him on our scanners until he entered orbit, then – –"

"Any idea where he might be headed, Sir?" One of the officers asked, interrupting.

Marcus shook his head. "The natural assumption is that he is not operating alone…"

Kirk continued studying the image of Harrison as Marcus spoke. He turned to Pike. "Wonder what's in the bags? I mean, where's he going?" Pike told Kirk to keep his mouth shut, but their murmured conversation got Marcus's attention.

"You got something to say, Kirk, say it. Tomorrow's too late."

"I'm fine, Sir. Apologies for the interruption, I was just thinking out loud."

"Spit it out, son. Don't be shy. If you have something worthwhile to say, say it."

"I was just wondering… Why the archive? All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

"Beginning of what, Kirk?"

Kirk didn't answer the Admiral's question, he continued on with his observation instead: "and then there's the question of what was in the bags he's carrying, Sir. He obviously came prepared for the consequences of his actions. What really has me puzzled is, if he went through all the trouble of somehow convincing someone else to do the bombing for him, and if the bombing is traceable to him – – which it is – – why would he be anywhere near London when the bombing occurred much less on a Starfleet base were his presence can be recorded?"

Marcus seemed annoyed. "Maybe because he's a psychopath. Maybe because he gets off on it."

Spock spoke his mind on the situation, but Kirk was confused – – more like shaken – – by what Marcus had just said.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with the sound of a high-pitched whine. The whine was followed by a blinding light filling the room. Kirk leapt from his chair and headed to the window. He stood, wide-eyed, for a few seconds before turning around and yelling: "Clear the room!"

The conference room, which was located on the eightieth floor, had automated weapon systems mounted on a few floors higher up. Usually, they would attack an intruding presence, but somehow, their signal had been interrupted. Kirk flattened himself against the floor as he watched his fellow officers shot dead one by one, the lasers coming from a jumpship outside. He closed his eyes, hoping Spock would not be one of them. On the far side of the room, Pike was speaking hurriedly into a communicator, sounding an alert and calling for help.

 

Captain Abbott was pinned underneath a support beam, screaming in pain. Spock ran over to his new Captain, and lifted said beam. He then dragged him to safety, where medical officers took him to the on base medbay. Spock hurried back into the room, his eyes scanning the chaos for Jim.

The metallic gleam from a pulse rifle that had dropped from the hands of a dead security officer caught Jim's eye. He snatched it up, scrambling from the room. He went down a corridor to another room, aimed the pulse rifle through the window at the jumpship and fired.

In the other room, Pike got to his feet and began running toward the exit. He didn't make it. A blast from the jumpship hit him in the chest, and he crumpled to the ground. He crawled along the ground trying to escape.

Kirk continued firing on the jumpship, but quickly realized his efforts were futile. He stood there, staring at the ship, looking in the cockpit… He saw John Harrison. There was no anger in Harrison's expression, no unrestrained fury. He was like a machine, cold, no humanity. Kirk looked about, looking for something to stop the madman's rampage. He spotted the fire panel on the far wall, and pulled the hose out from it, wrapping it around the pulse rifle.

Meanwhile, Spock ran over to Admiral Pike, who was severely wounded. Their eyes met, and another pulse from the jumpship hit the crawling Pike, flipping him to one side. Spock grabbed him, dragging him to a safe place. As he was dragging him, Spock noticed the Admiral had started to go limp.

Kirk ran to the edge of the window, still clutching the wrapped up pulse rifle, and waited until the jumpship came closer. As soon as it came closer, he threw the rifle at it. The rifle was sucked into the starboard cylindrical air intake. The force ripped the metal unit which encased the hose out from the wall, and Kirk had to duck to avoid being hit by it. The unit slammed into the jumpship, the jumpship began to spin out of control. Kirk looked out the window. He and Harrison locked eyes as the ship spun. Harrison was still very emotionless, as a white light began to fill the cockpit of the ship. The light was so bright, Kirk had to look away. When he looked back towards the cockpit, there was no sign of Harrison anywhere. Kirk was perplexed.

Across the room, Spock gently laid a hand on Pike's face and tried to do what he could. It was too late. A Vulcan mind meld would not work when there was nothing to be retrieved anymore. Kirk ran over to find his beloved Spock standing over Pike's limp form. Spock said nothing, and his face seemed as emotionless as Harrison's… However, Kirk could see a look of bereavement and Spock's eyes. He looked down to Pike, and quickly felt for a pulse. Nothing. Jim couldn't hold back his emotions any longer; he laid his head on Pike's chest and began to sob. The man who was like a father to him, Christopher Pike, was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you couldn't guess, Sulu is kinda gonna be the jealous one, who wants Pavel but can't have him. Also, yes, I'm aware my Chekov is acting like a delicate little flower when he's obviously able to take care of himself, but IMO it's part of what makes him cute. He's a mix of both. :)
> 
> This will probably be my last update for a while, as my family and I have bought a house and will be in the process of moving. Look for updates returning around March or April 2016! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted anything to this fic in a while. We were supposed to be moving in April, but the deal with our house didn't work out, so we didn't move. I've been going through some depressive bouts and haven't had much motivation. I really hope to be able to continue with this fic more regularly. To those of you who haven't gave up on it, I thank you. <3 This is going to be a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! XOXO VV

That night, Jim lay next to Spock in bed, trying to sleep. His lovely Vulcan was sound asleep, but he on the other hand could not seem to do the same. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Harrison’s face… people dying… the glass shattering… Pike dying…he wondered if Harrison had been killed when the jumpship crashed… _nah, he disappeared… it’s impossible_ , he thought.

Seemingly in tune with the rising sun, his communicator began beeping, demanding his attention. “Yeah.” he answered.

“Jim..” Scotty said from the other end of the device, “I’ve been searching the wreckage of the jumpship. You’re not gonna believe what I’ve found. You’ve got ta come, right away!”

 

***

Scotty waited near HQ’s entrance, cradling a piece of wreckage. A few minutes later, Kirk jogged over—out of breath--followed by Spock, who was moving slowly, not exactly awake. Scotty looked at them. “Captain, I thought you were the one who had no sleep last night? Spock looks like he’s been awake for years.” Kirk turned to Spock, and had to suppress a laugh.

“He didn’t want to wake up this morning.”

Spock sighed, annoyed—unusual for the Vulcan—and looked at the both of his crewmates. “Mister Scott. You asked us to meet you here, and so we are here. What is it that you found?”

Kirk looked at the mangled lump of metal, metallic glass, and synthetics. “Please tell me you’ve found something that will tell us how to find who did this.”

“This,” Scotty said, nodding toward the mangled lump, “I found in the wreckage. Upon closer inspection, I confirmed what it was… I think.”

Spock looked from the lump to Scotty, while Kirk tilted his head to the side like a curious kitten. “Well, what is this thing you think it is and is it what you think?”

Scotty blinked rapidly. He knew he shouldn’t have worded it how he did; Kirk loved messing with him in that way.

“If I’m right—and I would bet all the scotch in Aberdeen I am—this is the remnants of a portable transwarp beaming device.”

Kirk and Spock looked at each other and then back to Scotty.

“You know what happened here, right?” Kirk asked.

“Yeah. It makes no sense. Word is it was some sort of personal vendetta.”

“Could be, but we’ll learn the motivation soon as we catch the perpetrator. Think there’s enough math in this thing’s memory to find out where he beamed to?”

“Already done. And you won’t like it.”

Kirk looked confused. Scotty pulled up the only intact readout from the device. It read a set of numbers:

2314-3456

 

Kirk knew what it meant, and he didn’t like it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter. :)

Inside HQ, Kirk and Spock stood outside Admiral Marcus’ office, waiting for the mass of officers inside to thin out. They waited about ten minutes, before deciding to push their way in and to the front of the crowd. Their fellow officers looked at them, annoyed. Admiral Marcus was spitting out orders, when Kirk interrupted: “Admiral. Admiral! There’s no need for enhanced security, sir. The bastard isn’t even on Earth.” Kirk’s mind flooded back to all the terror Harrison caused. Spock picked up on this, and gently placed a hand on Kirk’s shoulder. All the eyes in the room—including Admiral Marcus’--were on them.

“He… He’s on Qo’noS, sir.”

The room got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Marcus looked at Kirk, confused. “Give us a moment, everyone.” he said, gesturing the other officers out the door. Marcus returned his attention to Kirk: “Qo’noS? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“How do you know?”

“Mr. Montgomery Scott, my former chief engineer. He’s an expert on these things. Found a transwarp beaming device in the wreckage.”

Marcus took in this information for a moment. Damn, Harrison is clever… he thought to himself.

“So, you’re saying Harrison is on the Klingon homeworld? Is he defecting?”

“We are unsure, sir.” Spock said. “We need to capture him. We want to bring him in for questioning.”

“I don’t think Harrison will sit still for that. He’s a madman.”

Kirk looked at Spock and Marcus.

“There’s… a chance we might have to question one of our own, sir.”

Marcus looked confused, as did Spock.

“What do you mean?”

“Ensign Pavel Chekov. Navigator of the U.S.S. Enterprise. He and Harrison seemed to be close at one point. Possibly lovers.”

Marcus looked at Kirk with a look of slight disgust. “You may want to question him then. He may be involved.”

“Captain, Admiral… with all due respect, I do not believe Mister Chekov would be involved in a terrorist plot against Starfleet.” Spock said, a look of concern on his face.

“Go on…” Marcus prompted.

“Life in Starfleet is all Pavel has ever known. We are the only family he has left. Why would he try to destroy it?”

Marcus thought about Spock’s words a moment. “You have a point. Keep an eye on him, though. His involvement with Harrison could mean something more.”

“Will do.” Kirk said.

“Now.. back to Harrison. We know for sure he’s on Qo’noS. Do we know where on Qo’noS?”

“Ketha Province. Uninhabited. It was once a highly developed province until a plague broke out and the Klingons wiped out the population by ruthless methods.”

Kirk shuddered at what Spock said. Klingons were ruthless to begin with, so whatever the Klingons considered ruthless methods had to be truly horrifying.

“Look, I know you both want to go after him—I do too—but you know if a Federation ship goes into Klingon space, war is inevitable.”

“We understand this, but let’s say the Enterprise gets a landing party to disguise as researchers wanting to study this plague Spock mentioned… it could work.”

“If you want to do this, do it. But I warn you, Harrison is fast. I want him killed on sight. Do I make myself clear?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Admiral, you implied we would be able to question him.”

Marcus practically leapt up and got in the Vulcan’s face. “I said, do I make myself clear?”

Kirk didn’t like this. Something… there was something Marcus didn’t want anyone to know… something that obviously Harrison knew. Not wanting to face possible discipline, Kirk responded on behalf of himself and Spock: “Yes, we’re clear. Kill on sight.”

“Good. Now go get him.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and finally with an update to this (I hope it's not too terrible. I feel like I've lost a lot of my flow. *hides*). I am so sorry to all of you, but... after we lost Anton, I lost my will to do a lot of things. I nearly lost the will to live. He was my hero, my idol, and honestly? Someone I had a lot in common with. I still feel like when he died, a part of me died with him. But, it's for him that I continue on, that I fight to be the best person I can be. He will never be forgotten, not as long as I'm here. <3

Kirk walked through the crowded shuttle hangar, feeling impatient. A few minutes later, Bones came walking up behind him, falling in stride with him.

"Jim! Where the hell were you? I waited and waited…"

Kirk looked at him, confused.

"Waited for what?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "Your pre-departure checkup. You no showed me. Ten hours ago, you were in the midst of chaos! Protocol states you're supposed to be checked out after events like that… I mean, Spock of all people showed up for his."

"Yeah? Everything fine?"

Bones just smiled widely. "More than you could know."

Kirk was confused. "What?"

"Nothing, Jim… Probably should ask him."

Bones ended up getting distracted when he saw a girl, about eighteen years old, dark hair, green eyes, wearing a red engineering dress walking through the hangar.

"Miranda??" He asked, confused.

The girl looked at him. "Leonard???? What are you doing here?"

The young girl was Miranda McCoy, Bones's younger sister. She was studying to be an engineer like Scotty, whom she was to shadow.

Kirk continued on, entering the shuttle vessel. He saw Spock sitting in one of the seats and plopped down next to him.

"So, status report."

Spock looked at him. "I… I am fine. Except for the fact that I seem to be carrying your child."

"Not you! The Enter-– wait, what?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, continuing on. "… The Enterprise is fine also. It should be ready for departure by the time we arrive."

Jim's face was a look of total shock. "Spock… You… Me… We… we're gonna be parents?"

"You seem surprised. Fascinating."

Kirk's look of shock turned into an absolute beaming smile. He leaned over and kissed Spock, which made the Vulcan blush a lovely shade of green.

A few minutes later, both McCoys came on board, and Bones began grumbling about Kirk's no-show. Spock looked at Kirk inquisitively. "Captain, you are supposed to have had a pre-departure checkup. It is part of the rules. I could make a report and tell Admiral Marcus you are once again ignoring regulation and – –"

"Spock… Look… I'm glad you're concerned, but I am fine. I've told Bones this a hundred times. I don't need it. Anyway, rules were meant to be broken."

Just then, Jim noticed Miranda. "So, Bones, who's this?"

"I'm Ensign Miranda McCoy. Leonard's my brother." Miranda replied, before her brother could.

"Welcome aboard. Working with Scotty, I see."

"Yes. I'm excited. I've always wanted to see what makes a beautiful ship like the Enterprise tick…"

Just then, they were interrupted by a blonde haired, blue-eyed newcomer.

"Captain Kirk… I'm science officer Carol Wallace. I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus, per your request. Pleased to meet you." She said, extending her hand.

Kirk smiled. She was hot.

Spock looked at him, then at Carol. "You requested another science officer besides me?" He asked, a slight hint of what seemed to be annoyance in his voice.

"Calm down, Spock. It'll be nice to have another set of eyes doing this stuff."

"I am infallible. I do not need her, she will just get in the way."

Carol looked confused, before Kirk spoke to her.

"Sit down, Ensign Wallace. Welcome aboard."

The shuttle took off, heading to the Enterprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! Sorry it's been a while, but things got pretty bad here. I lost my grandma 2 weeks ago and I've just been trying to cope. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I should (if all goes well) have another one to post by Saturday or Sunday at the latest. Also, forgive my attempt at writing Scotty, lol. He's one of my faves but omg adorably complicated.

As the Enterprise was being prepped for departure, there was turmoil inside the interior cargo hangar.

"No, absolutely not! I'm not signing anything!" Scotty yelled at the two officers, a streamline of white on some pallets being the reason he was so miffed. He passed the transparent info pad back to one of the officers. "I'm not puttin' me retina stamp on anything that's a blind delivery, especially on behalf of a load like this!"

The pallet was stacked with rows of photon torpedoes, their design was unknown to him – – and Kirk – – who had just shown up (with Spock following), but according to what Scotty had just been told, they were a weapons prototype Admiral Marcus wanted stored aboard the Enterprise.

"Get those bloody things off my ship!"

Kirk looked at Scotty. "Is there a problem, Mister Scott?"

"You bet your ass there is!" Scotty said, still raging. Kirk furrowed his brow a bit, and Scotty took a more calm tone with his Captain. "Aye, sir. There's a problem." He said, gesturing to the two officers. "I was just attempting to explain in the most calm and rational way possible, that I cannot authorize additional weapons coming aboard unless I know exactly what's inside of them. Especially when those weapons are of a new and unfamiliar type."

Spock looked at Kirk. "Mister Scott has a point."

Kirk sighed annoyed. "Spock, head to the bridge, now!"

Spock huffed and headed to the bridge, as Kirk turned back to Scotty: "Mister Scott, I understand your concerns. I sympathize your position, and I admire your adherence to the rules, but we need those torpedoes on board."

"Pardon me, Captain… But why? The Enterprise is fully armed. There is not enough spare room in the weapons bay for a catapult let alone a shipment this size!"

Kirk smiled. "I'm sure you can find room, Mister Scott."

"It's isn't even that, sir. Photon torpedoes run on their own miniaturized drives, each specific to a type and model. But I cannot get a reading on any of these because they are shielded. And the sections that are supposed to be open to inspection and repair are combination locked down. I could force one, but without knowing the specifics of what's inside, I don't think that's a good idea, especially aboard the ship… I asked to have the specs sent over, but when I did, these officers said it's classified. So I said, no specs, no signature!. You talk to them, Captain. Try to make them see reason from an Engineering standpoint. Each of these little ship-busting packages has its own drive, if I don't know the specs, how can I be sure that when they're activated, they won't interfere with the Enterprise's functions?"

"Come on, Scotty. Do you really think Starfleet would put us in that kind of danger?"

"Of course not, Captain. But I still refuse to place these aboard my ship without knowing the specs!"

Just then, Sulu's voice sounded from above: "Captain, the ship's ready for departure on your orders.”

"Thank you, Mister Sulu." Kirk replied. He then turned his attention to Scotty. "Mister Scott…"

Scotty took a step backwards. "If you'll excuse me Captain, I have a core to prime." Scotty said, looking around for his stubby Roylan first assistant. He spotted him straddling one of the torpedoes.

"What are you bloody gapin' at, Keenser?? Get down!"

He walked off with the stubby alien following.

Kirk watch Scotty and Keenser walk off, and the two security officers looked at the Captain.

"Captain, we need a decision regarding these weapons." The one officer said.

"I know what you need. I'm trying to figure out what I need. Stand by." Kirk replied.

Behind him, Bones and Miranda stood, watching everything.

Kirk sighed, chasing after Scotty. "Mister Scott, I need you to approve those weapons. They have special properties that may prove essential to the success of our mission. We can't leave without them, so you must sign for them."

The two began arguing, and Scotty yelled: "DO YOU ACCEPT MY RESIGNATION OR NOT?"

Kirk was stunned.

"Wh – what?"

"I said, do you accept my resignation or not?"

"I do."

Scotty took a step back, shocked.

"… Oh. Fine."

"You are relieved of duty, Mister Scott."

Scotty went to walk away, but stopped. "Jim, for the love of all things pure… Don't use the torpedoes."

Kirk huffed making his way to the bridge.

He was suddenly accompanied by Uhura. "Captain, I am so sorry about Admiral Pike…"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. We all are."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just the usual pre-departure worries. Scotty just quit, Spock's having my baby… Things are a bit out of control."

Uhura was shocked. "Scotty quit?? Who is going to take his place? And congratulations. That's going to be a cute baby."

Kirk smiled. "Thank you… As for Scotty, I think I have someone."

The turbolift arrived at the bridge, and Kirk walked out and over to Chekov's station. Pavel was sitting there staring at his console. He looked so tired, his eyes were swollen and red, and Kirk could tell he had been crying.

Kirk's brow furrowed. "Pav… You all right?" He asked.

"No… I'm not… But it won't interfere with my duties, Keptin."

"Oh… All right. Look, I know you made it a project to shadow Mister Scott, since a genius like you must get bored so easily."

Pavel smiled slightly; it was the first time since the news of the London bombing that he had smiled.

"You're familiar with the engineering aspects of this ship, right?"

"Affirmative, Sir."

"You're my new chief of engineering. Go put on a red shirt."

"Aye, Keptin."

"And one more thing, Mister Chekov. Could you swing by the hangar and sign for the torpedoes Admiral Marcus wants aboard?"

"Consider it done, Keptin." Pavel said, heading to the turbolift. As soon as the doors closed, he broke down in tears. His mind kept thinking about his beloved John Harrison.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so small! I've been working on it for a while, but felt it needed to end where I ended it. :)

"Retract all moorings, Mister Sulu. Inform Dock Command that we're getting ready for departure."

"Working, Sir." Sulu replied.

"Mister Chekov, how's everything looking down there?"

"All systems normal, Keptin."

"Copy that."

"Warp available at your command."

"Thank you, Mister Chekov." Kirk replied. He then turned his attention to Sulu. "Let's ride."

"Yes, sir." Sulu replied.

A few minutes later, the Enterprise had left orbit.

"Uhura, give me shipwide."

"Channel open, Sir."

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. This is your captain speaking. As most of you know by now, through official channels or otherwise, Christopher Pike, the former captain of this ship, is dead." Everyone took a moment to take in the news, "The man who killed him – – a fellow Starfleet commander named John Harrison – – to the Klingon home world. We are going there and we are going to kill him."

Pavel stopped dead in his tracks. His _golubushka_ was alive! He smiled at that. He could finally tell him the good news… Pavel's smile quickly faded as he realized Kirk said that Harrison killed Pike and would be killed for this. He felt angry at John… Pike was a good man. Pavel's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Pasha? Are you okay?"

He turned around and saw Miranda. "Miranda… What are you doing here??"

"I'm working here in engineering! Are you okay?"

"Ah... _да, я хорошо._ It's just… The man who killed Pike…"

"Yeah, John Harrison. Traitorous bastard."

"He's the love of my life." Pavel replied, defensively.

Miranda's eyes widened. "Did you know he was planning this?!" She yelled, angrily.

"No! Of course not…"

***

Meanwhile, Harrison stood in the dark shadows of the Ketha Province. He was alone… He found himself thinking of Pavel. Everything he was doing… It wasn't just for himself. It was to start a new future… One that if it went to his plan would be a beautiful, bright future for he and Pavel.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol Wallace stood in engineering, looking at the torpedoes that had been brought aboard. She had been lost in thought when Spock appeared behind her. She turned around and was startled by the Vulcan's presence.

"Oh! Mister Spock! You startled me…" She said, a look of surprise on her face.

Spock looked at her, the torpedoes, and to the scanner device in her hand; that’s when it hit him… a strong scent of Carol’s perfume.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" he asked, trying to ignore the nauseated feeling building in him.

"Verifying that the new weapon's internal guidance systems are on –-"

"No, Doctor. You misunderstand. What are you doing here on this ship?"

"You're right, Mister Spock. I do misunderstand."

"Then I shall endeavor to elucidate. There is no record in the official personnel files of you being assigned to this ship."

"There must be some mistake…"

"My conclusion as well, Doctor _Marcus_."

Carol looked at Spock. "Look. I have my reasons for coming aboard this ship." she opened her mouth to continue explanation, when Spock took off in a run out of the room, leaving Carol quite confused.

No sooner had Spock gotten to a bathroom, the ship slammed to a halt.

***

Kirk looked around confused. "What the hell was that?"

Sulu looked at the console. "Engineering manually dropped out of warp."

Kirk was puzzled, and a bit angry. He commed Chekov: “Mister Chekov, did you break my ship?”

Pavel stood there, in the midst of the chaos. He couldn't help but smile a bit at what he had done…. Of course, he'd have to fake and pretend that it was an accident. He took a breath and composed himself in a panicked way, pretending to be absolutely confused as to what had happened.

“Sorry… sorry, sir! I don't know what happened… nobody does.. yet!”

A few seconds later, Pavel commed back. “Some sort of problem with the warp core. We have impulse only for now...” 

Kirk mumbled angrily.

“Mister Sulu, remaining time to our destination?”

Sulu studied his readouts. “Twenty minutes, sir.” He then turned to Kirk. “But, that's twenty minutes in hostile territory that we didn't count on.”

Kirk looked around the bridge. “Where's Spock?”

“I am here, Captain.” Spock replied, stepping out of the turbolift.

“If you're feeling up to it, you're coming with me to Qo'noS… change of plans, we're going after Harrison ourselves.”

“Captain...” Sulu interjected. “I feel it is my duty to inform you that depriving the Enterprise of her two senior officers goes against Starfleet protocol and protocol of all military traditions dating back centuries.”

“And it probably won't be the last time this happens, Mister Sulu. In our absence, you will be commanding officer. Unless, of course, by your own statement you think you are incompetent.”

“No, sir.”

“I didn't think so.” Kirk looked across the bridge to Uhura. “Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?”

“It's rusty, but it's good. toHq, a' Niq?” she smiled a small smile. “That's colloquial. Do you want formal?”

“If we have to deal with Klingons in person, I don't think it will be very formal. You're coming too.”

Kirk, Spock, and Uhura got into the turbolift, and Bones followed.

“Jim… you're not actually going down there?? You know the old adage, you don't rob a bank when your getaway car has a flat tire!”

Jim thought for a moment and responded: “Last getaway car I was in, I flattened the whole car not just the tire, and I'm still here. Anyway, Engineering will have us repaired and ready to disappear by the time we get back.” Kirk raised his voice slightly and using his communicator asked: “Right, Mister Chekov?”

Chekov responded: “Uh… yes, Keptin. I'll… do my best.” Chekov looked at the Engineering console with an annoyed expression, trying to ignore the rather strong smell of the engine plasma. He had to delay the ship being fixed… somehow…

Kirk's attention then turned to Sulu: “Mister Sulu, you have the conn. Once we're en route to the surface, I want you to transmit a targeted comm burst to Harrison's general location. Keep it tight and narrow; it'll be on Starfleet frequency only. Hopefully, the Klingons won't intercept it.”

“Content of message, Captain?” Sulu asked.

“Tell him we have a bunch of new photon torpedoes pointed at his head, and if he doesn't play nice, you aren't afraid to use them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Another chapter! Major thanks to Quiet Ryter for giving me the idea with Spock and Carol and poor Spock going through morning sickness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock is being a bit moody in this chapter, lol. I may have another chapter later, depends on if the writing flow continues.

Kirk, Spock and Uhura walked towards a refurbished K’normian shuttle. They were clad in grey civilian clothing and they met two other officers, who were also in civilian clothes. 

“Ready to deploy, sir.”

Kirk nodded, and they all piled into the shuttle, heading for Qo’noS.

***

Inside the shuttle, Spock began scanning towards the Ketha Province. 

“Captain, I am detecting a life form in the Ketha Province.”

“Harrison?”

“I believe that is a safe assumption to make.”

Kirk commed Sulu.

“I think we have found our man, Mister Sulu. Let him know we mean business.”

“Aye, Captain.”

He looked at the officer who was taking over for Uhura. “Narrow beam communications. Frequency as indicated. Pinpoint it to that exact location.”

“Channel is open and ready for transmission, sir.” the officer complied.

“Attention John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise. We are aware of your present location and in a position to bear on it from a distance. A group of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not prepare and agree to surrender yourself to them immediately upon their arrival, I am instructed to unleash an entire payload of advanced, long range, undetectible torpedoes that is currently locked on to your location. If you test me, you will fail.”

McCoy glanced down at Sulu, his lips pursed.

"Mister Sulu. Remind me never to piss you off."

Sulu nodded turning forward once more. He smiled slightly.

***

The descent was not very smooth. While the K'normian controls were similar enough to be familiar, Kirk's experience at personally piloting a shuttle size ship all the way to a surface touchdown was limited. The only time he had attempted such a thing was in simulations. Qo'noS's characteristically turbulent atmosphere did not make his task easier. The small craft bucked and rocked in the rough air.

A few minutes later they could make out individual structures on the ground. The dense complex of enormous, long-abandoned buildings extended as far as they could see. It must've been some plague, Kirk mused, to induce the Klingons to flee from so much costly infrastructure. Barely any buildings remained intact.

"We will arrive at Harrison's last verified location in three minutes, Captain." Spock said looking over at Kirk. "It is unlikely he will come willingly. By the way of contrast and with considerably more certainty, I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us rather than surrendering at 91.6%."

“Since when did you care about being killed, Spock?” Uhura asked, a relatively cold tone in her voice.

Spock turned to her, an inquisitive look upon his face. Before he could say a word, she continued on. 

“When you were in that volcano, did you even think about your baby? What it would do to the Captain if you both died? What it would do to the crew?”

Spock looked as if he were going to reply, but… silence. He looked at Jim, his eyes beginning to burn with tears—something quite uncharacteristic for him. He began to cry—she was right, he hadn’t gave much thought to his and the captain’s child…

Uhura’s expression changed from being angry with the Vulcan, to a soft, concerned look. "Spock... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Shut. Up." he growled through gritted teeth, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly, an intense flash streaked across their bow, rocking them violently while briefly blinding everyone inside.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk blinked furiously, fighting to regain his vision.

***

There was equal confusion on the bridge of the Enterprise as contact with the K'normian trader was lost.

Sulu turned towards communications.

"What happened? Where's the signal?"

"I don't know," responded the tech on station. "It cut out – I'm working to get them back."

***

Spock recovered his full vision faster than his companions. He scanned the area around the craft. The results of the scanner provided an unwelcome visual confirmation: the craft that had fallen in behind them was winged, compact, and wholly lethal in appearance.

"A D4-class Klingon vessel, Captain."

"I thought this section of the planet was abandoned and unvisited!" Kirk muttered.

Uhura looked at Kirk anxiously. "It must be a random patrol. Medical policing, maybe, to ensure nobody spends time in the plague region, where they could accidentally pick up a latent virus and transport it back to populated area."

"Hold on!" Wrenching on the manual controls, Kirk sent the K'normian craft sideways and deeper into the clouds that masked the abandoned city below.

Farther back in the ship behind Uhura, Hendorff leaned forward in his harness. "Can we get back to the Enterprise?"

"And lead them right to it? Thus far the Klingons don't know there's a Federation ship in their immediate spatial vicinity. We can't even head in its general direction without committing to a revelatory vector."

Spock continued to monitor the instrumentation as Kirk took the K'normian vessel through every basic evasive maneuver he could remember from his studies. But try as he might, he couldn't shake the pursuing Klingon patrol craft – in addition to being at least as maneuverable as the trading vessel, the Klingon crew had the advantage of operating in familiar territory. "May I remind you, Captain, that this ship has no offensive capabilities."

"Not necessary to remind me, Spock. I'm all too aware of it. We're simple merchants, that's all – though right now, I wish it wasn't that simple. Give me full power; everything down to emergency backup, all this ship's fuel cells."

Spock did not hesitate. "Aye, Captain."

Uhura leaned forward looking at the main readout. "They're closing fast, bearing 285!"

Just then, Kirk saw a small opening between two buildings. "There! We can lose them there!"

Spock stared at the same opening. "If you are suggesting we utilize what might or might not be a passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit between them."

"We'll fit."

"We will not!"

"We'll fit, we'll fit!"

They went through the opening at full power, occasionally bumping into the structure. When they emerged on the other side of the cluster of tall buildings, the pursuing vessel was nowhere in sight. Keeping as low as possible, Kirk brought them around sharply. Using overarching structures for cover, he began to retrace their course, aiming to work their way back to Harrison's presumed location. Kirk hoped that by the time those aboard the Klingon vessel realize their errors, they would have Harrison in custody and be pushing for Qo'noS's ionosphere.

"I told you we'd fit," he noted, gasping for a long breath.

"I am not sure that qualifies." Spock replied.

"Any sign of them?" Kirk asked.

"No. And that… is most concerning."

"Relax." 

They emerged into open air, and Spock nodded forward. "I suggest slowing to a hover here, Captain."

"Why?" Kirk looked out the little window of the ship, and saw three Klingon vessels surrounding them. "Oh. Damn."

Suddenly there was a burst of consonants from the cabin's communication system. Uhura listened intently, translating. "They're ordering us to land. They say any further attempt to flee will be met by immediate destruction." She turned to Kirk and Spock. "Captain, they're going to want to know why we're here. We'll give them the story about being K'normian munitions runners. They'll listen politely. Then they'll torture us, question us, and they're going to kill us."

"Not a good list of options," Kirk murmured. "So we come out shooting."

Spock turned to Kirk, concerned. "The fact that we are not wearing our uniforms does not release us from our obligations to –"

"Oh," Kirk interrupted him, "so we just go for the questioning, torture, and death?"

"There are specific procedures to be followed that can –"

Uhura interrupted the lovers' little argument: "We're outnumbered and outgunned. Captain, with all due respect, there is no way we survive if we attack first."

"More wonderful options," Kirk muttered. "I'd be open to alternatives if there were any."

"There is one, sir." Both Kirk and Spock looked at Uhura surprised. "You brought me here because I speak Klingon. Then let me speak Klingon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Spock can't catch a break, can he? Between the mood swings, the morning sickness, and then... well, just keep reading. My last update for the night :)

Two of the Klingon vessels paralleled the K'normian trading craft's descent while the third remained hovering overhead. Despite the threat of destruction, Kirk briefly contemplated throwing full power to the engines and making another run for it, but stopped himself.

The craft rocked slightly in the steady wind, trying to land. This was no easy task amongst the tangled, collapsing ruins. A Klingon patrol vessel landed parallel to them. As soon as its drive shut down, a dozen armed Klingons in severe military attire emerged from it. They wore close-fitting helmets the color of bruised antimony which covered everything above the neck, save eyes, mouth, and nostrils, while multiple layers of faux leather that was tougher than anything gleaned from a dead animal protected muscular arms and torsos.

The only thing on the mind of the Klingons was where this vessel had come from, and what it was doing in the forsaken city. One of the Klingon soldiers insisted to his companions that whatever the craft was, it was anything but a designated war-craft. Another remarked that he had seen more intimidating smaller funeral vessels.

Their conversation ceased when the airlock door opened on the grounded intruder's side. None of the Klingon soldiers drew their weapons as a small bipedal figure emerged. They stared at the figure with supreme confidence.

Uhura began to speak Klingon, which surprised the soldiers. They did not expect an intruder to have such a grasp of their language.

Inside the K'normian ship, Kirk and his companions struggled to make sense of the exchange. Jim instantly regretted not paying more attention to his extrasolar speech studies. In Academy, he had of course also tried to learn Klingon, but the language had proven too much of a struggle for him. Every time he spoke it he felt as if he were going to sprain his larynx. He glanced over at Spock, his expression one of concern when he saw his mate. "You alright?"

Spock shook his head. "I think I am going to be sick..."

Kirk's eyes widened. "Shit..." he stood up, looking for a receptacle of any kind. After a moment, he found one, placing it in front of Spock.

Spock hoped the feeling would pass, but the smell of the Klingon homeworld--which doesn't have the most welcoming smell to a non-Klingon nose--was getting to be too much for him.

***

"I am here to help you. Who's in charge?" Uhura demanded in Klingon. She stepped forward, as did a Klingon soldier.

"Silence, human!" Declared the foremost of the armored, helmeted troop. "You will answer my questions."

The Klingon stepped closer. "How do you know our language?"

"We K'normians are famous as traders. Knowing the language of others is my business."

The Klingon soldiers looked at one another.

"Your presence here is not authorized. What could possibly cause you to take the risk of making an unauthorized landing?"

"With respect: there is a terrorist hiding in these ruins. He has killed many of our people. The reward for his capture is substantial: worth even the risk of landing on Qo'noS. We intend to collect."

The Klingon commander pondered her explanation.

"Why should I care about humans killing humans? Why should any Klingon?"

"Because you care about honor. And this man has none."

"You say you come to gain a reward… There is no honor in that, either."

He reached out, and grabbed Uhura by her throat, lifting her up off the ground.

"Reward or honor," he continued, "It matters not. You should not be on our world."

Using his right hand, the Klingon commander drew a knife from his ankle sheath.

It was at that moment that a succession of killing blasts tore into the tightly packed squad of soldiers, dropping one after another. Kirk couldn't see who or what had unleashed a surprise barrage, he was not one to look a gift phaser in the muzzle.

"Spock, you stay here. You're in no shape to go out there, and I can't risk you getting hurt." He turned to the two officers that had accompanied them. "Gentlemen, you're coming with me."

Kirk then charged out the door, firing at every Klingon he could aim at. Off to the right, a figure caught his eye. The figure was humanoid, wearing a hood, and firing two weapons. One of the two weapons was a large handheld, and the other was designed to be mounted on a tripod and manipulated by two or more fighters. Its design was long and heavy, something that should not be carried nor operated by one individual. Yet, much to Kirk's surprise, this person wielded it as effortlessly as if it was a light phaser pistol.

The Klingons did not know where to shoot first. They were torn between shooting the crew of the downed vessel or shooting the hooded humanoid. The heavily armed humanoid figure began to pick off the Klingons one by one with extraordinary precision. He then angled his oversized weapon upward, hitting one of the patrol ships in its most vulnerable spot.

Suddenly, a second brace of Klingons repelled swiftly down from its companion vessels to join in the fight on the ground. As soon as they landed, they found themselves under fire from the intruder, who swiftly decimated their ranks, even swinging the enormous power rifle he was manipulating so that the heavy barrels took out the legs of the one Klingon who got near enough to threaten him.

The fight had quickly devolved into hand-to-hand combat. Kirk ducked, narrowly avoiding a shot, took out his attacker, saving Hendorff. However, Hendorff rounded a corner and ran into an edge of a bat'leth that caught him square across the neck. Two Klingons took Kirk down, and one quickly put his foot on his neck, preparing to deliver a fatal blast. The unknown humanoid shot two blasts at the Klingons, killing them. Uhura ran to the Captain's side.

A second hovering patrol craft appeared, and using the larger weapon, the stranger shot it down. The vessel careened to starboard, spinning wildly before it slammed into the ground and burst into flames. Stunned, Kirk and Uhura looked on as the stranger took out the remaining Klingons.

The incredibly strong stranger moved closer to them and removed his hood, revealing his face, and with that, his true identity. Kirk couldn't believe his eyes… The man who saved them was John Harrison.

As he moved closer to Kirk and Uhura, Harrison picked up a dropped pulse rifle. He pointed it at Kirk and suddenly, there was a voice from behind him…

"Stand down!" Spock yelled, aiming his own weapon at the rapidly approaching Harrison.

Harrison ignored him and continued on.

"Spock, I told you to stay inside the vessel! I cannot risk you getting hurt!" Kirk yelled to the Vulcan, emphasizing the second statement.

"Captain, we are fine. You do not need to worry." Spock then turned his attention to Harrison. "I said, stand down!"

Harrison turned around, pointing his rifle at Spock. Before Kirk could even leap to his feet, Harrison pulled the trigger, sending a blast into the Vulcan's chest. He quickly turned around and pointed the rifle back at Kirk.

"How many of the new torpedoes are on board the Enterprise?"

Kirk didn't say a word; he just kept looking at Spock in horror.

Harrison moved closer. "The torpedoes. The weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?"

Kirk refused to answer. Harrison was getting annoyed. Uhura sensed this, and answered.

"According to Ensign Chekov, there are seventy-two."

Harrison's face was one of shock. _"Pavel...”_ He whispered. "In that case, I surrender." He then threw the rifle, which skittered across the ground.

Kirk couldn’t say anything, rage building inside him as he looked at Spock lying almost motionless on the ground. He couldn’t control himself anymore; he punched Harrison as hard as he could over and over, only stopping once Harrison's face began to bleed. "Cuff him." Kirk said rushing over to Spock's side.

Spock looked up at Kirk, green blood flowing steadily from the wound. Kirk placed a finger on Spock's lips to prevent him from speaking. Harrison would pay for what he had done…


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit short, the holiday has drained me. Some Pasha/Khan cuteness in this, and some... surprising things. Next chapter will have a bit more Spock/Kirk as well, but hoping to stay focused on Pasha/Khan as much as possible.

Pavel walked through the corridors of the Enterprise, hardly making a sound, only stopping once he reached the brig. Harrison had been standing on the far side, back turned to the glass barrier, seemingly lost in thought.

"Golubushka..." Pavel whispered quietly.

Harrison turned around at the sound of his Omega’s voice, stepping closer to the barrier in front of them. Before he could speak, the young Russian spoke again.

“I was scared that I had lost you. I couldn’t handle that… I couldn’t live without you.” he said, placing his hands on the barrier, wishing more than anything he could be in his Alpha’s arms.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, Pasha.”

“But, golubushka… why did you kill Admiral Pike? He was a good man...”

His reasons were more complicated than he wanted to tell Pavel at this moment. “I wasn’t singling him out. I was trying to get my point across, to get Starfleet’s attention,” he replied, looking Pavel over from head to toe.

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

He smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

Pavel blushed. “John… I need to tell you something...”

Harrison tilted his head. “You don’t have to tell me, I already know… you’re carrying my child… and also, judging by that look in your eyes, you’ve been up to no good.”

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t.” he replied, smiling.

Little did they know, Kirk had been nearby, listening in to their conversation. He had a few security officers with him, suspicious of Pavel’s antics, especially with the problems in engineering.

“Tell me, Pasha… what have you done?” Harrison asked, wondering what exactly Pavel had been up to.

“Well… we’re stuck due to a malfunction in Engineering… except, it wasn’t a malfunction at all. I did it… I wasn’t about to allow them to take you back to HQ for sentencing. Figured it would buy us some time.”

No sooner than Pavel speaking the last word, Kirk and his security officers came out from where they had been hidden, phasers drawn.

“The truth comes out,” Kirk said, voice full of disbelief and anger.

Pavel whipped around, shocked. “Keptin, I--”

“I don’t want to hear it. You’ve betrayed us!”

“I did nothing wrong.”

“You are going to fix this situation, or I will make sure neither of you leaves this ship alive.”

Pavel’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You would honestly kill the both of us? No fair trial, no court martial? Doesn’t that go against Starfleet’s own values?”

Kirk didn’t reply at all, merely motioned for his security team to grab Pavel, to escort him to Engineering. The young Ensign wasn’t going without a fight though, attacking his escorts, breaking free of them before turning his attention to the Captain. Pavel swung at him but missed. Kirk took advantage of that, slapping him hard across the face. “You dare attempt to put your hands on your superior?” Kirk slapped him again. “You stupid whore. You need to learn your place!” Another slap.

Harrison was burning with rage as he saw his Omega repeatedly slapped.


End file.
